Rock Leone 145WB
Rock Leone 145WB is a Defence-Type beyblade owned by Kyoya Tategami. It appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters, later involving into Fang Leone 130W2D. Face Bolt: Leone The Face of Leone I depicts Leo Minor, one of the 88 constellations. It is also known as "the lesser lion". The Metal Fusion Leone face (with no sticker) is light and not outlined. Energy Ring: Leone The regular release of Leone is a transparent, turquoise piece (transparent green and yellow in America.) rather than the green shade seen in the anime. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. It can provide nice weight and has decent defensive capabilities. Overall, it is a basic ring and used commonly in generic Beys in the anime. It also has some balance purposes. Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF and R2F. Rock also gets loose when used too much. Rock seems to be one of the most commonly used fusion wheels for defense types. Spin Track: 145 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145 variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145 etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, since it stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers. The tracks taller than 145 are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis), and the 160 spin track (Guardian Revizer). TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. It was once the highest spin track available until the release of the 230 spin track with Flame Byxis 230WD. Performance Tip: WB (Wide Ball) Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “Wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good performance tip. Gallery: Rock leone icon.gif|The Leone face bolt. WBIMG.jpg|The WB performance tip. 145.jpg|The 145 Spin Track Metalwheel rock.jpg|The Rock fusion wheel. LEONE.jpg|The Leone energy ring.